


"Will they even recognise me?" - Hiccstrid Fanfiction

by 2020officiallysucks



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk - Freeform, Dragonriders, Dragons, F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Return, Runaway, astridhofferson, dagur, dagurthederanged, fishlegsingerman, heather - Freeform, hiccuphaddock, howtotrainyourdragon - Freeform, racetotheedge, rewritten, rtte
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2020officiallysucks/pseuds/2020officiallysucks
Summary: After being saved from the Monstrous Nightmare by Toothless, Hiccup makes a split-second decision to leave Berk. Most of the Vikings mourn for him as he is presumed dead, eaten by a Night Fury. 10 years later, the Vikings have witnessed the rise of the great Dragon Tamer, a person rumoured to have to ability to control the creatures that that most refer to as wild beasts. When a new enemy rises with the goal to hunt down the Dragon Tamer, who is the previously weak Hiccup, the presumed dead Viking must make his return to Berk in order to save his loved ones.Hiccup protects Berk under the identity of the Dragon Tamer. He keeps his mask on at all times and puts up a facade to hide his true identity.Hiccup has changed, will they even recognise him?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

The noise from Toothless' blast echos around the arena. Smoke billows up, shrouding me from prying eyes. Feeling the familiar leather of the saddle I made for Toothless I lift my leg up and prepare to fly off with my new companion. This is the moment. I have to decide, an unhappy life here in Berk, or a chance at something new?

The right choice is obvious.

"Go, Bud!" Toothless roars, the sound bounces of the walls of the arena, making it twice as loud as it usually would be. We take off, the wind ruffling my hair as we soar up and away. I see my father, Gobber and Astrid running down into the arena, startled to find me gone.

They must think that Toothless has taken me, they think Toothless will kill me.

Let them think that.

I need this, I can finally live how I want to. No people pressuring me to be something I'm not. I lean back slightly on Toothless, enjoying the feeling of freedom as the wind lightly tousles my hair.

I sigh, I'm in for a long ride.

. . .

A few hours later and I'm still flying on the back of Toothless. Though the stubborn dragon wouldn't admit it, I can sense he's getting tired. Taking out my spyglass of my own creation, I look out at the horizon. A small Island in the distance catches my eye.

"Hey, Bud. There's an island up ahead. Why don't we stop there and figure out what to do?" I say, resting a hand on Toothless' head. He trills his approval and heads in the direction of the island.

. . .

The island is lush, filled with vegetation and plenty of places to relax. Toothless landed us in a cliff filled area. There are multiple areas of flat earth with steep never before trecked paths up the side of cliff faces. 

"You know Bud, I think we might stay here. It seems easily defendable and a pleasant place. I thas everything we need." Toothless trills at me and gives me a gummy smile. I chuckle and pull out a small paper book I always keep with me. 

I begin to plan. It's going to take a while to build everything and gather resources given it's just me, but Toothless can help, and I might see if I can gain the trust of any other dragons on the Island. Maybe they can help too.

. . .

It's been a few months since Toothless and I arrived at the island. I've built myself a hut with a small blacksmith area around the side of it so far. I plan to build a training dome too, right in the centre of the cliffy area. 

I feel a wet nose bump the back of my head. Toothless trills at me and nods towards my blacksmith area. I should get back to work, but sitting watching the sunset is so nice. I've been working on some things, including an armour-like suit for myself. I plan to go on journeys in the future. Maybe visit some other tribes and trade with them. 

I'll need something to hide my identity.

. . .

I defeated the queen. Most of the raids have stopped now. During my fight against the queen, I lost my leg. I've created a prosthetic leg that fits into Toothless' saddle. I'm still a little sore but I'm healing fast. I wonder how things are on Berk...

. . .

Oops. I may have created something... interesting. It's been just over a year since I left Berk, honestly, it's been great. I've built a lot more of The Edge now. The Edge is what I've called the cliff area where I'm living. I've built the main hut for planning, eating, etc, right up the top of The Edge. 

I've also made a stables area where I put injured or sick dragons that need my help. At the moment it's housing a Deadly Nadder with the dragon flu and a Gronkle that has a sprained wing.

In relation to the 'interesting thing', I may have created an alias for myself, accidentally. I went to an island the other day to trade with some of the people there. Whilst I was down at the docks, I heard a commotion in the town. Upon walking up there I discovered they were being attacked by Dagur the Deranged and the Berzerkers. I summoned Toothless and helped defeat the Berzerkers, feeling before anyone could question what had just happened. Or harm Toothless, that was more likely. 

Vikings tend to be the punch first, ask questions later kind of people. My little display at the island caused Dagur to decide that he needed to eliminate me. Anyone who gets in his way gets eliminated, and at the moment that just so happens to be me. 

Yesterday, I snuck into Bezerker Island and freed some of the captured dragons. My little prison break did not go unnoticed by Dagur, especially when I managed to stop a Titan Wing Zippleback from killing me.

He has now given me the name _'Dragon Tamer'_ and I'm at the top of his kill list.

. . .

So, something strange happened.

It's been three years since I left Berk. I've made gained a reputation as the Dragon Tamer. I often fly to other Islands and fix dragon problems, I just relocate the dragons here. 

Dagur turned up at The Edge four days ago. I had heard a few days beforehand that he lost control of the Berzerkers to his older cousin, however, I did not expect him to turn up here. Apparently, he tracked me down using some merchants that I had traded with. I'm not exactly sure how he figured it out but he did.

He seems to have changed. Apparently, he found out he has a sister so he's determined to change for her. He's started meditating and only uses a sword to train, never against me, so I guess that's a good thing. 

I've decided to let him live here at The Edge. He's even getting his own hut. I think he's pretty happy about that.

. . .

It's been five years since I left Berk. No one knows who the 'Dragon Tamer' is. Except for Dagur and Heather. Dagur has become a good friend of mine, so has his sister, Heather, who joined us at The Edge a year ago. Her and Dagur have been working on their relationship. Both of them grew up in different settings, Heather grew up never knowing her family and Dagur grew up being trained to lead a tribe of Vikings. 

Things have been pretty quiet at the edge. Dagur, Heather and I often go to other Islands to assist with dragon problems. Whilst there are no raids anymore, Vikings and dragons still don't have the best relationship. Meaning, Vikings still try to kill dragons.

We've tried to spread the word that you can live in peace but most ignore it. I mean, Dagur the Deranged now flies on the back of a Triple Strike dragon! Anything is possible. 

"Hiccup, Brother! There's someone down at the docks. I don't know who he is." Dagur runs into my hut yelling. His eyes are wide. It's been a while since we've had any visitors

"Okay, okay, I'm coming Dagur." I sigh and get up from where I was sitting, grabbing my mask and calling Toothless over with a whistle. "Come on, Bud. Let's go see who this is."

The mask I made fits with the rest of my armour. It's a light brown colour in some parts and red in others. The suit has built-in wings that allow me to fly separately from Toothless, should we need to. The mask has fin-like things on either side of it and is a slightly darker brown than the suit.

Dagur follows me, riding his own Dragon, Sleuther, a Triple Strike. As we approach the docks area, I see Heather holding a muscled guy up by the throat. He seems to be struggling a bit in her grasp.

Toothless lands down on the docks and I jump off him. "Heather, you might want to put the guy down, he seems like he's running out of air. 

She sighs and puts him down, "You ruin all my fun Hiccup." I laugh at her and walk closer, standing next to her with my hand on her shoulder. Dagur stands behind, almost acting as a guard, ready to jump in if things go wrong. 

"You can have your fun if he turns out to be a dragon hunter." She smirks at me then turns out to the guy, pulling out her double-sided axe, the silver glinting in the sunlight. I see the guy gulp dramatically, although, I think he is genuinely scared of Heather. I think we all are a bit.

I walk up to the guy, looking up slightly to stare him in the eye as he's a touch taller than me. "What is your name?" I ask.

"Eret, son of Eret," he replies looking back at me, a hint of fear in his eyes. He obviously knows who I am, or rather, knows of my reputation. I have a reputation of being a very skilled fighter. I train for hours every day to improve my technique. 

"What business do you have here?" I stare up at him, holding in laughter when I see the glare that he's receiving from Heather out of the corner of my eye. 

"I wish to- uh- stay here..." he glances between me and Heather for a few seconds before finally looking back directly at me.

"And why is that?" I raise an eyebrow at him, no wonder he's scared. He's asking one of the most feared people just beyond the archipelago if he can stay at their base.

"I used to be a dragon hunter. I don't want to be anymore though. I want to join you people and befriend dragons." He says, still looking scared.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" I say, questioning his reasoning.

"Please, just give me time, I promise I can pull my weight around here." He says, pleading with me. "I have nowhere else to go."

I sigh and nod my head slightly. "Fine. But if you give us any reason not to trust you, you get kicked out."

. . .

It's been two years since Eret arrived at the Edge, seven years, since I left Berk. I'm 22 now, I think I've changed a lot. My hair is a lot longer and messier. I have a single braid at the back, towards the side. My suit is now black with small sections that in particular lights have an eery blue look to them. It's made from Toothless' scales so it's fireproof which is handy.

I made Heather and Dagur suits too. Each made from the scales of their dragons. Heather's was hard to make as her dragon, Wind Shear, a Razorwhip, has extremely sharp scales. I kept cutting myself on the edges of them. Dagur's suit was easier, like mine.

Eret has a dragon too. A few months after he arrived, we had dragon issues where a dragon kept destroying everything on the Edge. It turned out that it was trying to warn us of a giant wave that was headed our way. After we finally got the message and protected The Edge against the wave, the Rumblehorn dragon became a part of our team as Eret's faithful dragon, Skullcrusher. 

Everyone has their own hut on The Edge. Even Eret. They're all centred around a training dome and our planning and meetings room. 

We recently defeated some dragon hunters who were trying to take over a few islands and exterminate dragons. My reputation as the Dragon Tamer precedes me, as before I even appear, the sound of Toothless soaring down through the air lets everyone know who it is.

. . .

It's been 9 years. So much has changed. I'm 24 now and everyone on the Edge is as close as can be. We're all like best friends, whatever we do we have fun. Nothing much has been happening at the moment, but I've heard rumours. Rumours of a dragon hunter rising on the other side of the archipelago who wants to take me out. They're just rumours though.

. . .

It's been 10 years. The rumours were real. I must make my return.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid's POV:

It's been 10 years since Hiccup died. The chief hasn't been the same since. Whilst some of the village members were celebrating at the news of Hiccup's death, the fact that Berk would no longer be known for having one of the weakest Vikings in history, Stoick, Gobber, Fishlegs and myself mourn for Hiccup. Stoick rarely shows his face anymore, and when he does, he always looks sickly and pale. 

Gobber continues to work as our blacksmith but he too continues to mourn for his apprentice. Fishlegs lost a friend when Hiccup died, I lost... someone. I'm not sure what Hiccup and I were. Sure, I hated him for beating me for the place of killing the Monstrous Nightmare, but I respected him.

Life on Berk is fairly ordinary now. The raids stopped years ago and we only have the occasional issues with some dragons taking our produce or making a home in the forest near Berk. It's the same for most islands, they all say it's bee fine since the Dragon Tamer showed up. He hasn't helped Berk, but I've heard of his interactions with other islands.

To be honest, I don't trust him. No one knows who he is and once a job is done, he just leaves. Someone like that can't be trusted. Plus, he hasn't even come to Berk, it's like he's avoiding us. He visits all of the other islands surrounding us, even Outcast Island and Berserker Island. I wonder if her has history with us, maybe a former ally or enemy. 

I'm currently walking up to the Chief's hut to see Stoick. A few hours ago, a trader ship arrived at the docks with rescued people abord. Their village was destroyed days ago by a man claiming to be the Dragon Lord. He apparently has complete control over the dragons and is using them to wipe out entire islands of people, claiming them as his own once the carnage has ended. Here on Berk, we'd heard rumors of such a person but had not recieved any official information, until now.

My legs strain as I walk up the hill to the Chief's hut. I'm hoping that he's not too sickly, that he'll have the strength to help these people and protect Berk, however I fear that this may not be the case. Ever since Hiccup left Stoick has gone into states of sickness that seem to brush him with the edge of death. I have no idea if it's because of Hiccup or if this would have happened anyway, had Hiccup stayed all those years ago. 

I tap my knuckles loudly on the door. Heavy sounding footsteps can be heard from somewhere in the hut just before the door swings open. In the light from the fireplace, I can see the chief's face and an outline of his body. Compared to the old Chief Stoick the Vast, this Stoick is frail and sickly. He has a large stick like object at his side that he seems to put a fair amount of his weight on. 

There are large bags under his eyes and his skin has taken on a dim grey tinge. I refrain from showing any surprise at his appreance but he seems to know what I'm thinking. "Hello, Astrid," he gives a small smile. "How can I help you today?"

"A few hours ago a trader ship arrived down at the docks carrying about 30 villagers from an island nearby. Apparently a week ago their village was decimated by a man calling himself the Dragon Lord, they seek refuge here," I say, explaining what I was told by one of the villagers who seems to have taken the role of leader for them. Stoick considers my words my words for a moment. "I fear that this man may be on a dorect course for us, his journey of destruction so far has lead him in a nearly straight path to Berk. He seems to be the opposite of the Dragon Tamer, controlling them and making them fight for him rather than making peace and treaty-like arrangements."

"I think you're right, lass," Stoick says. "I believe, it may be time to seek the help of the Dragon Tamer." He walks out the door and starts going down the hill to the docks.

"Wait, but Stoick," he stops and turns around to look at me. "How do we know we can trust this 'Dragon Tamer' to help us? He might even team up with the Dragon Lord secretly and use our trust against us!"

"Well, I guess that's a chance we'll have to take, lass," he responds and continues walking away.

I stand there for a few seconds considering Stoick's words. He doesn't seem too fussed about the Dragon Tamer's loyalty. The old Stoick would never have acted like this. I sigh and walk down a different path away from the Chief's hut, heading towards my own instead. 

Once in my room, I grab some paper and some ink and write a letter adressed to the Dragon Tamer. Apparently I just have to give the letter to Johann and he will deliever it to the Dragon Tamer for us.

Once the letter is written, I tie some cord around it, run out of my hut and head down to the docks. Hopefully, I'm not too late and I can catch Trader Johann before he leaves. When I get down to the docks I see Johann untying his boat from the wooden posts that line the of the platforms. 

"Wait, Johann!" He glances up upon hearing my voice and smiles when he sees who it is.

"Ah, Miss Astrid! How nice to see you! Is there something I can offer you from my vast collection of items?" He says, gesturing to the things that lie on the deck of his boat.

"I need you to deliver this to the Dragon Tamer, we require his help." I say, handing over the letter to Johann.

"Of Course, Miss Astrid," he says, nodding at me. He takes a step back and continues unwinding he rope of his boat.

"Thank you, Johann." I smile gratefully at him.

"My pleasure, Miss Astrid." He looks up at me and gives a small smile.

. . .

Hiccup's POV: (From just before the ending of the previous chapter)

"Hiccup!" I hear a yell come from outside my hut. Opening the door, an out of breath Dagur runs in. "Trader Johann is here!"

"Okay, I'll head down to the docks now," I reply, before turning around and heading back into my hut. I see Dagur run off out of the corner of my eye. He's most liekly going to see what Johann has with him this time. It's Heather's birthday in a few days and he's yet to find the 'perfect present' for her. 

I walk over to the chest where I store my suit and grab my helmet. I alredy have my suit on from going for a fly with Heather, Dagur and Eret earlier so I just need my helmet. Placing it on my head, I walk out of my hut and jog down to the docks. There, I see Heather and Eret standing to the side whilst Dagur whispers animatedly to Johann. They're all wearing their suits with masks too as they prefer to not have anyone know who they are.

"Hello, Johann," I say as I approach the group. 

"Dragon Tamer! I have a letter for you. It is from a island that requests your help in defending against the new dragon hunter that is decimating village after village." He says, wide eyed.

"Which island is it from?" I ask Johann.

"Berk, an island probably only a few hours away from here on dragonback." All three of my friends whip their heads towards me as I quickly suck in a breath.

"I-uh, thank you, Johann." I say nodding my head.

"My pleasure, Dragon Tamer."

Well, it begins again.

I must make my return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry that was so short, I haven't had much time to work on this lately. Another chapter will be out soon! (Date this chapter was published: 1/10/2020 (AUS date))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Enjoy the next chapter!


End file.
